character_profilefandomcom-20200213-history
Valentine Chevalier
Valentine Chevalier (née Cacciatore) (January 30, 1970 – October 27, 2002) was a Phooka, the younger daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Cacciatore and the younger sister of Audrey. After the academy, Val married Dorian Chevalier and they had two daughters and a son. Val was murdered in 2002, along with her husband, while they were trying to protect their children. Basic Appearance Human Form Val was a beautiful woman with hair that is dark-blue that falls to her shoulders and has bright icy blue almond-shaped eyes. She has sharp teeth. She has tan skin. She has pointed ears and dark-blue fur on her ankles and elbows. Phooka Form Like her 3rd great-grandmother, Valentine can turn into a horse, dog, and rabbit that has a black base that fades to blue. She has ice-blue eyes and blue sclera with vertical pinholes pupils, a unicorn tail, 3-toes-hooves with dew claws, and claws. Personality and Relations Personality Valentine was known for being an exceptionally kind-hearted and talented girl, becoming Head Girl in her final year at the academy. She also was an all-time favorite of her Science Professor, Professor Horace Shorthorn, who noted that she was witty and charming, as well as having a knack for science. When in a temper, Val had a sharp tongue and had no trouble standing up to others. Val and her husband were also brave and self-sacrificing, dying to protect their children. Jack has claimed that she was very much like her daughter, Robyn. Relations Family Val had a close relationship with her mother and father and, initially, with her older sister, Audrey. The two girls played together, and when Val started showing phooka characteristics, Audrey was "torn between curiosity and disapproval." Abilities Physical Val has a high aptitude for close-range, hand to hand combat and as with any other Sicarius, she is very skilled in the area of fist fighting and grappling. She prefers to remain a neutral party in arguments though if it can’t be helped, she will fight when she has to. History Early Life Valentine was born to Mr. and Mrs. Cacciatore, two Humans of the Cacciatore Family, on 30 January 1970. She had an older sister named Audrey. St.Paul Years At the age 13, she attended St.Paul. She became quite skilled at Biology and perhaps Math, attracting the attention of Professor Howard Beran, who made her a member of his Science Club. During her teenage years, Valentine began to see what the mutation really did. It made her stronger and faster than the average human. Marriage & The Council Sometime after graduating from St.Paul in 1988, Val and Dorian married. The Chevaliers became full-time members of the Council, an organization dedicated to fighting for human/supernatural peace. Life in Hiding and Death Valentine became pregnant in the spring of 1998. The Chevaliers went into hiding while Valentine was still pregnant. Their daughter and son, Daniel Chevalier and Robyn Chevalier were born on 31 October 1998. Due to the danger, they were in, Val and Dorian chose to keep their christening a "very hurried, quiet affair" with Jack as the only guest. The couple also chose Jack to be their godfather. In a letter to Jack dated around Katie's first birthday in April 2002, Val mentioned that Robyn and Daniel are using their powers and relayed a story about Katie flying in the house. On 31 October in 2002, an assassin entered their home. Dorian told Valentine to take the children and leave while he held him off. Dorian, however, was killed before Val and the children could escape the house. Trapping mother and children in Katie's nursery, the hunter, honoring Logan's request to spare her life, offered Val a chance to step aside. She steadfastly refused to stop shielding her children, and he killed her. Post-Mortem When Val and Dorian were murdered, Val's sister, Audrey, was the one to arrange the funeral, as Dorian had no family left. Misc. Trivia * She blushes easily if anyone invades her space for whatever reason. * Iron burns her * Has excellent night vision Etymology * The given name Valentine comes from the Roman family name Valentinus, which was derived from the Latin word valens, which means "strong and healthy." Valentine was the name of several saints of the Roman Catholic Church. St. Valentine's Day was named for a third-century martyr. The name is in occasional use for girls in France. The usual feminine form of the name is Valentina. * Val's maiden name was Cacciatore. Cacciatore is an Italian surname, meaning "hunter" * Val's married surname is Chevalier. Chevalier is a very common surname of English origin. Chevalier is of English origin and is an occupational name given to one who transports goods by cart or wagon. Category:Characters Category:Valentine Category:Chevalier Category:Cacciatore Category:Adult Category:January Births Category:1970 Births Category:Phooka Category:Female Category:Italian Category:Deceased Category:Aquarius Category:5'7 Category:Fair Skin Category:Ice-Blue Eyes Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Chevalier Family Category:Cacciatore Family Category:Speaks Italian Category:Born in Italy Category:Italian Accent Category:Dark Red Hair